Life After You
by damaged17
Summary: NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES, please. If you don't like my story--that's great, just don't review it. also, no constructive criticism, i know the stories not perf. Just if you like it, leave me some love. Thank you... SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Recording

**NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES.** if you don't like my story, that's great. why waste your time reviewing it?

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own the clique, or the song "life after you" by brie larson (download it, people!) But I do own most of the characters Claire meets in Hollywood, The movie "Fame is Worth It", and other projects she works on,. Oh, and I do not own any of the songs she "writes" or, Disney.

**WARNING: **Claire may seem out of character a bit--but that's because I'm not as good as Lisi...oh, and this is mainly about Claire...none of the Clique members will be in it until possibley later on in the story, I haven't really decided.And since I've never been in a recording studio, whenever she's in one it may or may not make sense BUT THIS IS FANFICTION GUYS -- ITS FOR FUN. And there's probably a lot of typos, gram. errors, ect ect. sorry!

**SUMMARY:**

Claire Lyons left Westchester, for good! She's just got a starring role in a new disney channel movie "Fame is worth it" with non-other than, Chelsie Ryans! After leaving behind her LBR status, and TPC, after Claire had found out her "best friend" (more like, best frenemie) Massie Block had kissed her boyfriend (ahem, ex boyfriend) Cam Fisher. Life just keeps getting better, with the new movie on the way, Disney has big plans for this girl! She even gets to record a song that she is totally relating to. Soon, she finds herself becoming friends with a few of her cost stars, and falling for the male lead, Ryan McDonnel! And it seems that he's just what she needs to move on from Cam.

* * *

Claire Lyon's tapped her feet to the beat of the demo version of her song "_life after you_", she couldn't believe she was in an actual studio recording it...well, listening to the version the record companies producer recorded. It was good, had a nice pop beat to it, and since it was for her _DCOM_, she totally knew it was going to be a hit. And, she thought that in a non-concieted way, it's just the obvious.

"Okay, Claire, you ready to start recording? It needs to be done by midnight." The producer wrinkled his nose, "I know, short amount of time, but I'm sure we can make it on time, right baby girl?"

Claire nodded, and laughed. "But of course."

Even though she found it a bit awkward that he had just referred to her as 'baby girl', she just played along with it. And since he wasn't that old -- maybe around 25, and wasn't to horrible looking, it didn't bother her as much as it would if he was, oh say, 40 something, fat and bald.

"Well, good." The man said. Claire couldn't remember his name at the moment, she had been meeting so many new people since she arrived, and it was hard to keep track of all the people. It was sort of overwelming, but it was a nice change from OCD and TPC.

"Whenever you're ready, I'd like you to start." He said, "Just let me know."

"I'm ready." She said, starring around the studio.

"Okay, lets start with the first part and we'll see how it sounds."

Claire nodded and put on the headphones.

_"I've been on a roller coaster,  
since you said that we were over,  
cause you didn't wanna be tied down,  
I felt like a loser wasted and used, so scared to move without you around,  
I thought I was gonna die, it turns out I survived!"_

"Very good, Claire, but I need you to stop really quick for me. We're going to have to try it again, you were a little flat. But I'm sure we can get it on the next try, right?" He said, getting straight to the point and looking at Claire with a soft expression.

"Ofcourse."

Claire started singing again, and it took two or three tries until it pleased the producer. "Okay, now we're going to skip to the second verse, ahead of the chorus. We'll save the chorus for last."

Claire nodded, wondering why they were skipping around but found it better not to ask. It was her first time in a recording studio and she was nervous as it is. But she thought about TPC and how much she wanted to show them up, make them regret everything they did before she left, and started singing.

_"I've been on a roller coaster,  
since you said we were over,  
I'm finally back to bein' me,  
I don't have to say I'm sorry,  
I'm the last one at the party,  
I don't ever think I've felt so free,  
I guess I should be thankin' you, for this brand new attitude!"_

"I need you to sing the first half of it, ending at 'Sorry' because you're saying some of the words in a funny way, and I need to get it perfect."

After about three and a half more hours -- around eleven thirty, Claire had finished the song. The producer, told her to go ahead and head on home, that he would have it ready for her to listen to tomorrow, and she couldn't wait to hear it.

She took out her sidekick, and saw that she had a new text message from Cam. Cam Fisher? How did he even get her new number? She had it changed as soon as she had left, and yet he still managed to track her down. Creepy.

**CAM:** i'm sorry, Claire.

The text message was simple--but it wasn't like she hadn't heard him say that a million times before. Sometimes she found herself wondering if he actually ment it, and deep down she knew he did. It's just, she couldn't forgive him. Not yet. And she especially couldn't forgive Massie.

**CLAIRE:** how did u even get my number?  
**CAM: **Layne.

Claire's face scrunched as she wondered why Layne had given Cam her number. Layne had never been a big fan of Cam before, so why would she of helped him get in contact with her?

**CLAIRE:** what a joy.  
**CAM:** i rlly am sorry.  
**CLAIRE:** listen, im in the studio right now...g2g.  
**CAM: **can i text you again later?

She didn't reply to that. A part of her wanted him to text her, to be near her. And the other part of her wanted to catch him on fire.

Claire yawned as her driver opened the car door for her, and slowly slipped inside. She was releaved the day was over, because she had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before. She could really use some sleep, ever since she arrived she has barely gotten to sleep and it was driving her nuts. And she had a feeling it would be a long time before she got anymore sleep, since she had to be up at four thirty the following morning.

"Thank you," She said to the driver as he helped her out of the car, and opened the door to the hotel for her. She made her way up to her suit, and closed the door. As she walked through it, she realized how much bigger it was than the Block's guest house, and how much nicer it was. She noticed her mom was already dozing off by the tv so she shut it off and found a blanket for her mom. When she was done, she quickly walked into her room and slipped into some sweats and turned off the lights.

She still couldn't believe she was here.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: remember, no flames. PLEASE. AND I decided, there will be some other clique members and stuff in the story. I think we'd all like to see their reaction to Claire's rising fame, yes? Enjoy...**

* * *

Claire rolled over on the bed to the sound of her cell phone ringing to the tone of "Freeze" by Jordin Sparks. Before answering it she looked at her clock and pracitcally jumped out of the bed, it was noon and she was supposed to be in the studio early that morning!

"Hello?" She said softly into the phone, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Claire, honey, it's mom. A man from the studio came to the hotel this morning, said the full version of your song is finished but you don't have to come in. I figured not to wake you, you've looked like you needed the sleep." Her mother said loudly over some music. "I'm at Abercrombie, shopping for your brothers birthday."

"mmk." Claire mummbled into the phone. "Are they sending the recording over?"

"Yes, they are." She said into the phone, "Listen honey I've got to go, but, I will see you in a couple hours."

"Alright." Claire said getting out of her bed and walking to the closet.

"Order some food or something, kisses sweetie."

"Bye."

As soon as Claire walked over to the closet and started opening it, she heard someone at her door and ran to the door.

"Claire Lyons?" The man at the door asked, with a package in his hands.

"Yes." She said starring at the package.

"Sign this, please."

She reached over for the clipboard and signed. He, in return, handed her three different packages. One, Claire assumed was the CD of her first song. One was in the shape of a script, and another was a dress bag.

She opened the one in the shape of a script first, and sighed. It was her current scheduele and a note from her manager.

_Claire,  
You have a premiere to go to tomorrow (Camp Rock, I'm sure you'll enjoy that), with Chelsie and Ryan. All three of you need to do some heavy promoting for "Fame is worth it", and I am having three different dress choices sent over for you._

_I also recieved a copy of "life after you" it's a good song--I can already sense it will be a big hit on the radio, and Chelsie's song "Four walls" is also going to be a big hit--I am also going to have you both in the studio sometime at the end of the week to record the duet "Shine" (a.n: this song is by Aly and Aj)._

_You will be making a video for Life after you, sometime next week and as soon as we wrap the shoot for it, I'll be schedueling a date to premiere it on TRL. As you know, Chelsie just finished her video and will be premiering it tomorrow before the movie premiere for "Camp Rock"._

_And ofcourse, we will continue shooting "Fame is Worth It"._

_I will be calling you tonight._

_Tootles!_

Claire finished reading the letter and grabbed the bags with a dress in it. It had a note attached to it which read: _"This isn't a choice, the stylest will be over later on today, but be sure to be wearing this if you go out in public to get anything. You must look fabulous at all times."_

She slipped the dress out of the bag, and what she saw made her at loss for words. Alicia would be uber jealous of this! The dress had not be realeased to the public yet, and was a Ralph Lauren Viola Drop Waist Dress, in hot pink.

This was just all to good to be true.

Her phone started ringing her newest ringtone, "Confessions of A Broken Heart", and she knew it was either: The devil himself, Cam or Massie.

**MASSIE:** kuh-laire, guess who I'm with right now.  
**MASSIE:** oh c'mon, bby girl. can't guess?  
**MASSIE:** mm, you never said how good of a kisser cam is.  
**MASSIE: **oh, Gossip Girl had a preview of your song up, it was leaked already and it's awful.

Claire starred at her phone in shock, how did she get her number anyways?

**CLAIRE: **wow, m, you must be really bored.  
**MASSIE: **and why would that be?  
**CLAIRE: **sitting on your lardass texting me with insults. you really that insecure?  
**MASSIE:** excuse me?  
**CLAIRE:** gawd, you're just to predictable and it's starting to get boring.  
**CLAIRE:** you can say my song sucks all you want, but we both know you're just jealous you're not here.

Claire waited a few minutes for a smart aleck text back, but there was nothing. She figured Massie had nothing to say to that, and it satisfied her. It was very rare when Massie Block had nothing to say back.

As she slipped on her new dress and grabbed her over sized Chanel sunglasses, she looked in the mirror with a satisfied smile and applied a coat of her new lipgloss, Carrie-Berry from Victoria's Secret. She quickly grabbed an old Abercrombie and Fitch pink tote, the one with all the mooses over it and slid on a pair of silver ballet flats. No more of the old Claire Lyons.

She figured there was nothing else to do besides go on a search for her mother and do a little shopping herself. What with her current pay check and all.

Nothing like retail therapy, right?

* * *

**A/N: okay okay, sucky chapter, BUT it WILL get better...i had major writters block. next chapter will be Claire appearing on the Gossip Girl website (Someone started one in Westchester) strolling around in her new look...and the premiere! And, Massie's reaction to all of Claire's fame. Any suggestions of how mad Massie was at that last text message from Claire? Anyone think they know what will happen at the premiere the cast is going to?**


	3. A Little bit of Jealousy from Miss Block

**A/N: this is a chapter with Massie in it, for all you Massie fans...remember, no flames. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Massie Block sat by her pool in her brand new Juicy Couture sequined Maillot bathing suit. She sighed and pushed her up her matching Socialife Metal Shield sunglasses by Juicy.

Where was Alicia anyways? She was supposed to be here an hour ago.

"EHMAGAWD, Mass." Alicia's voice screeched from behind her. She quickly dropped her new Ralph Lauren Spectator handbag on the ground and pulled out her pink enV2, showing Massie a picture of a pretty blonde strutting down a street in a hot pink dress.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie sat up immediatly, grabbing the phone from Alicia. "This is twice today she's been on Gossip Girl. I haven't been on it once today."

Massie frowned and grabbed her hot pink Betsy Johnson cover up and stood up. "This has got to be a joke. Right, Leesh?"

"She. Has. Something. RL. Before. Me." Alicia was having a hard time breathing, and she slipped off her black Juicy cover up, to reveal her Beauty Cut Out One Piece bathing suit by Betsy Johnson. "I-I-I can't breath."

"Oh, chill, Leesh." Massie said rolling her eyes, "It looks bad on her anyways."

It was Alicia's turn to roll her eyes, "Liar. You know she looks...good."

Massie sighed and sat back down on her chair. "Do you have your ipod?"

"Yupp." Alicia said handing Massie her black ipod video.

Massie plugged the ipod into her deck and it started playing, "Ready Set Go" by Tokio Hotel.

"Ehmagawd, Leesh. This song is ah-nnoying. Why do you have it?"

"I like it."

"Hmm, let's see what else you have on here..." Massie hit shuffle and laid back into her chair.

_"Ooh ooh, Oooh oooh oh oh, Ooh oh oh oh I've been on a rollercoaster, since you said we were over cause you didn't want to be tied down.  
I felt like loser, wasted and used, so scared to move without you, around.  
I thought I was gonna die, it turns out I survived.  
Hey! Didn't need you anyway, get better every day. Don't you think it's funny how it all works out (yeah)  
I finally got a life, I go out every night. And now I got so much to see, so much to do,  
This is life.  
Life after you."_

Claire's voice sang from the ipod, causing Massie to look at Alicia.

"Why. Do. You. Have. This."

Alicia just looked down at her stomach. "Mass, I kind of like that song. It's going to be huge and most girls can totally relate to it--"

"Enough." Massie raised her hand, in a dismissing way. And standing up. "I'm going to go get dressed and take Bean for a walk."

Alicia starred at Massie, in a confused way before saying. "Fine."

She gathered her things and left the Block's yard.

* * *

As soon as Alicia was out of sight Massie pulled out her cellphone and dialed Cam's number.

"Cam? It's Massie." Massie said into her phone.

She knew very well that Cam didn't really want anything to do with her, and was trying to get Claire back. But, she also knew that since she was the alpha, he would jump at the chance to go out with her. Kuh-laire or no Kuh-laire.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Massie Block going for a walk, eh? Well, sure. Right now?" He asked anxciously. She could hear his breathing getting heavier out of excitement.

"Yeah, I've got a plan for you to get Claire back."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, you'll see. Meet me outside my house?"

"Sure."

Massie hung up the phone and went to her room. She went into the adjoining bathroom and dried off, applying a little bit of lipgloss and slipping on her new pink robe.

"What should I wear?" She asked Bean. She quickly settled on a black Betsey Johnson Ruffle Mini skirt, paired with a white Ella Moss Yasemin top and a pair of Betsey Johnson Frey flats in Turquoise. To finish the look she grabbed her Alexis Hudson Zeus Clutch in Gold and Silver snake and her Alex and Chloe Santa Cruz sunglasses in Black.

She snapped a picture with her phone and sent it to Dylan saying "Rate Me."

She quickly got a reply that said, "9.6...add a necklace and it'll be a 9.8, fer sure."

She sighed and grabbed her Alexis Bittar Long Heart Pendant Necklace, a pair of Alexis Bittar's Medium Vermeil Hoop earrings and a Jessica Kagan "Do you hae any idea who i am?" bangle. She spritzed herself with some of her Hollister perfume, and made her way out the door.

Naturally, Cam was already waiting outside of her house, and she smiled at the sight of him. Getting a tingly feeling, just seeing him standing there. It wasn't the same feeling she got whenever she used to see Derrick, but it made her feel like there was hope in getting over Derrick.

"Hello." She said in a sweet voice. To sweet for Massie Block.

"Shall we?" He said extending an arm for her.

"We shall." She said grabbing on to him. After a few steps and a few minutes of silence she sighed and said. "Okay, so everyone knows you want Kuh-laire back."

He nodded, looking at her with a curious glance. "Yeah?"

"Well," She started and glanced up at him. "Since it's summer...and my dad could probably pull a few strings, I think we should go find her for you."

"And why would you want to do something nice, Block?"

She shook her head, "Only Derrick can called me by my last name, buddy boy. And hey now, do you want my help or not."

"Tell me what's in it for you." Cam said starring at her.

"I miss her okay." She said with a fake sigh. "Gawd, I didn't want to admit that. But, I miss her." Her voice dripping with fake sadness.

He smiled at her and yelled. "ATTENTION EVERYONE MASSIE BLOCK HAS A HEART."

She covered his mouth and giggled, "Hush that's a secret. Now, do you want me to talk to my dad?"

"Of course."

"I'll text you tonight." She blew an air kiss at him and winked before strutting back towards her house.

"Later." He said, looking excited.


	4. Clothing for Claire

**A/N:** wow, i've updated alot today, and expect more! remember, NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES. Please.

* * *

Claire sighed as she looked out her window down into the busy streets. She had to come home early from shopping (her shopping trip only lasted a pathetic hour...) as she had to wait for the stylist to come.

The knock on the door told her that the stylist was out there, so she quicky got up and slipped on her comfy new Literature Noir tank dress in Black and Fuchsia and slid on a pair of white sandals.

"Hello, I'm Abigail." The pretty petite woman said, flipping her black hair out of her face and sliding on her black Dolce glasses. "You're Claire Lyons, I assume."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to--"

"Bring in the racks, boys." Abigail said, following her were racks of bright colored dresses and clothing and one rack of accessories. "Liza told me to pick out three dresses, but I just couldn't decide! And all these designers sent this stuff over to me to hand over to you. You can keep what you like, and what you don't I'll just keep for someone else."

"Okay," Claire said, wide eyed starring at the racks. Not knowing where to begin. She'd not seen this much clothing outside of Massie's wardrobe. And there could possibley be more than what Massie has! Which, Claire hadn't known was possible!

"I picked out several, dresses on this rack I would like to see you try on." Abigail said, smiling at Claire. "Nice dress by the way."

"Thank you." Claire beamed. Being complimented on her outfit by a stylist was huge.

"Let's start with this." Abigail said handing Claire a Michael Stars Empire Cami Dress in Wave. "The color will look fabulous on you, dear."

Claire tried it and a few other dresses on before deciding that for the premiere, she would wear a Miss Sixty Lump Dress in black, Miss Sixty Oda shoes in Violet, a Rebecca Minkoff Market Bag in white patent, and a Twinkle by Wenlan jewels menage in silver. Which looked great on her, lately she was barely able to recognize herself. But, it was in a good way.

"Thank you for your help," Claire said as she walked Abigail to the door. "And all the stuff." She said motioning towards the clothing.

"It's my job, kiddo." Abigail replied, air kissing Claire's cheeks. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you." Claire replied while smiling. She closed the door behind Abigail and made her way back to the racks of clothes.

There were tons of designers she hadn't even heard about before, and she could only imagine how much some of this stuff cost. She moved the racks into her room and started packing the stuff into her walk in closet. She had a feeling that she would be staying in this hotel suite for a very long time anyways, so why not organize her clothes?

She couldn't believe all the stuff. From the Zooey Gathered Racerback Mini dress in peter pan green, the Young Fabulous & Broke Zen Pant in red, to the C&C California Short Sleeve Tara Top in Dandelion. It was all just great, she felt perfect. And all the clothes even went along with her old clothes. Even if they were from stores like the GAP, Wet Seal, Hollister and Abercrombie.

She quickly got ready for bed, deciding to wear a pair of her old pajama pants from Hollister that were red with little birds all over them and a new C&C California classic tank in Cherry Ice and pulled her hair into a pony tail, removing the eyeliner she decided to put on before the stylist came over.

She loved her new life...but a part of her still missed Cam.

She layed in her bed, and snuggled herself under the blankets, but she heard her phone buzzing, since she had put it on vibrate earlier.

NEW TEXT FROM UNKNOWN NUMBER

"Hmph." Claire said, opening the text that read:

_Hiya, Claire. It's just me, Chelsie._

**CLAIRE:** oh hey, sorry I guess I forgot to program your number into my phone.  
**CHELSIE:** ah, it's chill. listen, i'm throwing a party right now...interested?  
**CLAIRE:** well, i, uh just got ready for bed.  
**CHELSIE: **oh...well, if you can't sleep come on over to the apartment.  
**CLAIRE: **will do...but i think i'll have to pass, with the premiere tomorrow and all.  
**CHELSIE: **well, want to go for brunch before? like you me and ryan.  
**CLAIRE: **of course. hows eleven sound?  
**CHELSIE: **great. but i'll need lots of red bull to get me through the day.  
**CLAIRE: **haha, later girly.

Claire silently walked across the room to put her phone on the charger, and glanced at the picture she had on her desk of her and Cam. She sighed and shook her head, why had she kept this photo on display? And the one of her and TPC? She climbed back in bed, and before she knew it she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Brunch with CCR

**A/N: so, got any ideas of what Chelsie should wear to the premiere? I don't know if I mentioned this but the Clique girls are 17 years old, and Chelsie is too. Ryan is 18. And Chelsie, Claire and Ryan have gotten close since finding out about doing the movie together. Remember, no flames.**

* * *

Claire woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone going off, and she had no choice but to get up because the phone was on the other side of the room. When she rolled over she noticed it was 10 a.m, she had an hour to get ready to go meet Chelsie and Ryan for brunch at a tiny outside cafe' about 5 minutes away.

She rolled out of bed, and turned off the alarm. She quickly walked over to her closet, shocked at how much clothing she had, she still had to get used to it. And grabbed a pair of bright yellow straight legged pants from Wet Seal, a pair of black converse, a CC skye cocktail ring in turquoise, a Christopher Deane Davis Blouse in black and two different Jessica Kagan Cushman Bangles one that said:"Never, Never, Never, Give Up" and another that said: "Frankly My Deare, I don't Give a Damn." And to finish the look she was carrying a Miss Sixty Cony Bag in Ivory.

After applying some eyeliner and Gingerbread Snap lipgloss, she was ready to go. She called her driver, and she was on her way to meet Chelsie and Ryan.

She got at the cafe after Chelsie, but before Ryan. "Claire, I love your outfit today. Feeling bold?"

"Yeah, I was Chelsie." Claire laughed, and looked at Chelsie. "And you look pretty bold today yourself."

Chelsie got up and did a fake curtsey and giggled. "Why thank you, dahlin!"

Chelsie was wearing a pair of dark was true religon jeans, some hot pink pumps, a Mumbai Smock Dress in purple with a hot pink trim by VOOM (Joy Han) and a Botkier Lita Clutch in hot pink. Which looked ah-mazing with her newly dyed light blonde hair.

"Ehmagawd." Claire said, her eyes getting larger. "Are they taking pictures of us?"

"Ofcourse they are." Chelsie giggled and rolled her eyes, "And you and I both know once Ryan gets here there will be even more pictures."

Claire laughed and said, "Thats for sure."

"May I get you ladies anything?" The waitress appeared smiling at the two girls.

"Um, I'll have an Ice Tea, no lemon please." Chelsie said smiling at the woman and adding, "And a salad, with no dressing."

"I'd like a strawberry lemonade." Claire said and added, "And some vegatable soup."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said, walking away.

Claire noticed that when the waitress was at a safe distance she pulled out her hot pink razr and snapped a photo of the two girls.

"So, are you excited for the premiere tonight?" Chelsie asked, glancing around the cafe looking for Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm actually really nervous." Claire said, digging through her purse until she found a bag of some sour gummy worms and started munching on them.

"How do you stay so thin when you eat those?" Chelsie asked curiously before looking down at her L.A.M.B watch. "Like, if I ate those, I'd gain ten pounds per bag. No lies."

"Here's your drinks, ladies." The waitress appeared, glancing at Claire munching on gummy worms before walking away and taking another picture.

"I'm not really sure, honestly." Claire said with a shrug of her shoulders, and heard a few squeeling girls. "Oop, looks like Ryans arriving."

Chelsie laughed before taking a sip of her tea. "Most definetly."

"Hey ladies," The brown haired, blue eyed boy said, sliding into the seat next to Claire and smiling. "It's a madhouse out there."

Claire almost fainted, Ryan looked ah-mazing, a total HART, in his jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch blue button up dress shirt. She had to make sure she wasn't drooling over him.

"Took you long enough." Chelsie said, taking another sip of her tea. "We already ordered without your slowass."

"Figures." Ryan said, rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Claire. "Women."

"New addition?" The waitress said, flushing a bit at the sight of Ryan. "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a cheese burger, extra fries, a pepsi..." He said, before adding with a wink. "And your number.'

Both Chelsie and Claire rolled their eyes at the last part a stiffled a giggle.

"I'll be right back with that." She said, smiling and writting down her number on a napkin.

Claire's phone buzzed with an update from the Gossip Girl site, which has become really popular. There were many "Gossip Girl" sites since the premiere of the show, but this was the most popular one out there, it brought news on celebs, and people that were rich and beautiful.

_Spotted: Claire Lyons and Chelsie Ryans, looking fabulously bright at Cafe' Mary, sipping on their drinks. Later Ryan McDonnel arrived, and him and Claire looked awfully cozy. Off screen fling? I think so. I'll keep you posted. Especially since they will probably be seen at a certain premiere tonight. And since Claire has been looking absolutely adorable lately, I expect lots of pictures. She's going to be a huge star soon._

_Also spotted: Westchester's Cam Fisher walking through the park with Massie Block, who looked extremely tacky in a pair of black sweat pants and a bright blue zip up zebra print hoodie, what happened M? They were looking like an extremely happy couple holding hands and doing some major PDA. Forget about Claire already, Cam? That's to bad, cause it seems she's moved on long before you._

_Rumor: Massie Block and her group of fashionesta friends getting their own MTV reality show? Who knows? But, I will garantee, I'll be the first to know._

_You know you love me._

_Xo Xo, Gossip Girl._

Claire laughed at the part about her and Ryan's "off screen fling" and showed her phone to Ryan and Chelsie. Then laughed at the comment about Massie looking tacky.

"Oh, I doubt they'd get their own show." Chelsie said, giggling. "They're far to boring anyways."

"Agreed." Ryan said before adding. "But Massie's kind of hot."

Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm hotter."

Whoa, did that just come out of my mouth? Claire thought to herself.

"You are, you are." Ryan agreed pulling her closer and winking.

"Here's your food." The waitress appeared with their food, and smiled. "Enjoy your meals, and if you need anything else let me know."

"Oh, I heard Life After You on Radio Disney last night." Ryan said with a mouthfull of food. "They called in to have me say something about the movie."

"That's great!" Chelsie said, smiling towards Claire. "I hope we both can get on some other radio besides radio disney though."

"I'm sure you both will." Ryan said, "I know alot of people are raving about both of your songs."

"And you know, they will be totally loving your song too." Claire said poking his arm.

"Who's to say." He shrugged and said, "You guys are both realeasing yours before mine. Who knows if mine will do as well."

"Fall for you, is like one of the greatest songs ever." Claire sighed, "I like it better than mine."

"And mine." Chelsie agreed, "You have nothing to worry about."

Claires phone started ringing, and she looked at the others and mouthed hold on. "Yeah. Mm, yes I'm with them. Okay, Okay."

Claire snapped her phone shut and said, "Well, according to Liza we all have to go. Ryan you have to go to get your clothes for the premiere, and she's sending me and Chelsie to get our hair and makeup done."

"Ugh." Ryan said standing up, "I'll see you guys in the limo tonight."

"Bye." They all said, giving each other hugs.

"Ready to go?" Claire said, sitting a fifty on the table. "That should cover it and the tip."

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Chelsie laughed.


End file.
